Dying Light: Quarantine Breach
by Ggdu69340
Summary: 1 year passed since the Harran virus devastated the town, killing millions of it's inhabitants. The ministry of defense was reluctant to bombard Harran as the locals survivors broadcasted the proof that they were alive, trying to survive in this hell of a town. Public outrages didn't help this. The containment has breached. But this is only the beginning of a long war..


**Harran, 1 year after the outbreak**

In the shadow of the night, a reinforced truck emitting large amount of UV light on every sides passed through the infected-ridden streets of Harran, toward one of the containment walls. Several figures stood out of the vehicle, sticking several explosives charges on the tall yet thin wall separating the madness of Harran from the civilization. The figures then ran back to their vehicle as several Volatiles were almost about to grab them and devour them. The truck then went away, and then... Chaos started, again. The explosion attracted thousands of bitters, virals, night walkers, and even a dozen volatiles. As the large horde arrived in the buffet zone, a large strip of land devoid of life excepted for a few sharpshooters posted in tall, concrete towers, disorganized repelling measures started. UV light traps were activated everywhere, stoping the advance of the UV-vulnerable zombies, and then .50 and .308 callibers bullet flew everywhere around the zombies, killing hundred of them in seconds. But something unexpected then happened. A large amount of vehicles marked with yellow and black colors stormed through the horde, firing on the defensive stations and charging the second containment wall.

The GRE and Defense Ministry garrisoned troopers were fully prepared for an infection breach... But a frontal assault with well armed large gangs of bandits? No, they definitely werent. The defenses quickly fell, or more accurately it didn't since most garrisoned troopers survived the initial onslaught, but several UV spotlights were shot at, the minefield was struck down by a barrage of gunshots blowing hundred of mines, clearing the way for the hordes. Volatiles took that opportunity to run as fast as they could, some of them unssucessfuly trying to breach through the completely covered windows of Rai's mens trucks while the most inteligents ones rushed to the snipers towers throughout the zone. The carnage went even worst than it first began.

"Get this thing off me! GET THIS THING OFF ME! LIEUTENANT! HELP! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mayday! Mayday! Requesting evac! Code Black! Code Black! Large amount of infected lifeforms are storming us.. What was this noise?! Private, go check it ou... AHHHHHHHH!"

"SIR! SIR! HELP! HELP ME! AHHHHH!"

"This is Eagle Five, approaching the LZ for evacuation of the personnel. I.. What is this... GET OFF MY CHOPPER! AHHH! HELP! ARHHHHHHHHHH *Static*"

By the time the ministry went on full alert, the massive hordes onslaught already breached the buffet zone, starting to massively infect the previously untouched part of Harran. GRE and military choppers flew everywhere. Protocol Alpha was activated: destruction of Harran with fire. But it was too late, as, already, several infected were out in the open, away from Harran. Napalm struck the ground everywhere, but it wasn't enough. More and more infected arrived through the breached walls. Thousands of infected went down quickly after being fired at, but hundred more came. Bodies littered the streets, and while the soldiers were occupied trying to fend off the seemingly unending hordes of bitters and viral, several volatiles were slaughtering the soldiers without them even noticing. Neighboring countries went on full alert. Small countryside villages were quickly overrun, more infected joining the hordes of death. Meanwhile, the ministry of defense was overrun, not able to cope with Rai's mens while actively trying to stop further infection. Rai's mens were experienced guerilleros, ruthless and barbaric yet smart and skilled. They followed the ideals of Rai's: to return to what they called the origin of mankind: barbarism, and it was clear that they used the virus as a mean to accomplish their now dead leader wishes. As the remaining forces of the city state of Harran went down, the Turkish government managed to send its forces in an attempt to contain the outbreak, but they failed. The infected were already spanning too huge amount of ground, and bombing several thousands kilometers of land wasn't a possibility. For days, millions of infected continued to roam through turkey. The turkish government was evacuated, leaving its armed forces and its civilian populace to their fate. The UN decided not to take direct measures, fearing the death of thousands of their soldiers, instead deciding to completely isolate turkey and neighboring infected countries from the rest of the world. However, it wasn't enough.


End file.
